Graffiti Wings
by Orchid Butterflies
Summary: It almost looks as if he could just fly away... Yaoi, Zemyx, Drabble-ish, AU


**A/N: **ALRIGHT. IT'S DONE. SLEEPY TIME NAO. (Sorry about the three month absence -- I'll post more soon enough ._.;) Sorry about the shittiness of this... thing. Life has officially bitch-slapped me in the face, and I'm very very tired. Thanks for putting up with me.

**Disclaimer: **I NO OWN. YOU NO SUE. Or I put you on street corner in fishnet like hooker. :'D

**Dedication:** To alllllll the Zemyx fans out there. Happeh Zemyx Day!!

**Edit (6.10.09): **Holy fuck. I am so sorry about all the mistakes in this fanfiction. Quite honestly, I'm pretty ashamed that I would make that many errors and not catch a single one of them. They are now edited out, and I truly, truly apologize, since this has never happened before. Please forgive me?

* * *

"Demyx... stop moving," There was a sharp tone of authority present in the speaker's voice, despite the airy quality it held. The one being addressed -- a tall, blond teenager with striking peridot eyes -- once more shifted his weight from his left foot to his right, almost in defiance, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Sorry, Zexy. You've just been at it for so long..." The blonde craned his neck, trying to see his companion, but received a sharp slap upside the head for his efforts.

"I said stop moving, dammit!" the one called 'Zexy' snapped, pausing for but a moment before reaching forward and delivering a second slap to the blonde's head.

"Ow! Okay, okay, I'm staying still!" the blonde, true to his word, stopped all motion, with the exception of breathing. His companion seemed to be complacent for the time being, tilting his hand at a sharp angle and vigorously shaking the aerosol can tightly clutched in his pale, right hand.

"Demyx," he said after staring at the area behind the blonde for a long moment. "You're not standing on the x." The blonde mumbled a small curse under his breath before lowering his head in search of the small white x drawn in chalk somewhere on the concrete below him.

"Sorry, Zexy," Demyx shuffled back a few steps, planting his feet firmly on the was nothing but silence after that, broken only bu the sound of the aerosol can.

Minutes ticked by slowly; the blonde checked his watch every two or three seconds, his foot tapping anxiously on the concrete. Finally, _finally_, the sound of the aerosol can stopped, and Demyx sighed in relief as he heard the can hit the ground several feet away.

"Alright, Dem. Your turn," The blonde spun on his heel and grabbed his companion's wrist, pulling the smaller, slate-haired teen into a bruising kiss.

"'Bout damn time,. Get ready, babe -- this'll be our best one yet."

-x-

"Guys! Guys, there's a new one out!" A small brunette girl came hurtling towards her friends, just barely managing to stop in time. She immediately doubled over, planting her hands on her knees as she gasped for breath.

"Well...?" a girl with raspberry-coloured hair questioned, putting her hands on her hips. "Are you going to show us or not?" The brunette smiled a toothy smile as she righted herself and held out a magazine. Everyone crowded around the photo, jaws dropping.

The oranges and red of a fiery sunset illuminated the edges of the pillar filling the atmosphere with a certain warmth. In the center of the picture, there was a young man with slate-coloured hair frozen mid-run, with white, graffiti angel wings seeming to burst from his back.

"It almost looks as if he could just fly away..." the raspberry-haired girl whispered, her thin fingers gingerly tracing over the photographer's signature. "Demyx Mizu... Did you notice that he always uses the same model?"

"Yeah, I did. I wanna meet Demyx someday -- if only to see what he looks like." the brunette girl pouted, turning the magazine around so she could once more examine the picture.

As the blonde teen made his way past the small group of friends, his grip on the slate-haired teen's hand tightened. Zexion rolled his eyes and pushed his sunglasses up his face, but he smiled, none-the-less.

* * *

Review? :'D


End file.
